


No Light

by revior



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Dark, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Scared Harry, Uneasy Allies, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Harry Potter is afraid of the dark. What a lucky thing that Draco Malfoy just happens to be outside.Part of theDrarry Microficcollection (Prompt: Light)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: November 2020





	No Light

Potter has always hated the dark. Being alone was even worse which was why he followed the footsteps outside. "Malfoy, what are you doing outside?"

"Ditto."

"I'm getting some air."

"Same here."

"Why are you alone?"

"Ditto."

"Because I don't have anyone."

"I guess you have me now," laughed Malfoy.


End file.
